


Bucking Broomstick

by Rhiannimated



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Broomstick fucking, F/M, Fuck Or Die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 22:09:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4238370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhiannimated/pseuds/Rhiannimated
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione steps on a mysterious object in the boys' room and is overcome with the desire to get off.  She stumbles upon Harry's broomstick and improvises and until she gets what she really needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bucking Broomstick

**Author's Note:**

> This is a request from Jake. I never intended to write fanfic in the Harry Potter fandom. But, life is unpredictable.

Hermione decided the boys were taking too long to get ready for lunch, so she impatiently stomped up the stairs to see what was taking them so long. When she reached their room, no one was even there! How could they have snuck off to lunch without her seeing? 

“Harrumph,” she muttered, turning to walk back down and find her way to the Great Hall. Accidentally, she stepped on something that crunched and a puff of dust rose from her feet. “Merlin’s pants, what was that?” 

She shrugged and continued to walk towards the door, but suddenly she was overcome with the feeling of being overheated. “My, it’s hot in here,” she thought. She tried to take a few more steps, but overwhelming arousal swept through her body. Her knees buckled and she stumbled. 

Falling to the ground, her hand brushed up against Harry’s broomstick. The Nimbus 2000 was a beauty, she had to admit, although she preferred staying feet on the ground. Her fingers delicately wrapped around the handle and pulled it to her. 

Without thought, she wrapped her legs around the broomstick, still lying down, and found herself grinding against the firm wood. “This feels bloody amazing!” she said out loud. But all too soon, it wasn’t enough; she needed more. She struggled to remove her knickers, because she could barely stop grinding to get the job done, but once they were gone, her pleasure increased dramatically. “Oh, oh, oh!” she cried out, thrashing her head back and forth, her already wild hair dancing around her head. 

Never had she experienced such intense arousal or desire before...she hardly ever touched herself, because school and studying took up so much of her time. And why was this broomstick so stimulating, anyway? It’s not like she nearly climaxed like Ron did when Harry revealed the special present originally...boys and their toys. 

Aaaand, now she was thinking of Ron’s...toy...and an even bigger spike of arousal overtook her. She was shaking and grinding against the wood, but it just wasn’t enough. 

Without warning, the broom took flight with her on it, and even though it frightened her, she couldn’t stop grinding back and forth. The broom seemed to follow her lead and rocked her in the perfect time to build up her climax for her. She was getting closer and closer, crying out and begging to come.

But, she hit a plateau. Hermione tried circling her hips, chasing her orgasm, but she desperately needed something inside of her. She considered dismounting from the broom when she heard from the doorway, “Bloody hell!”

Her cheeks flooded with red, but she couldn’t keep herself from thrusting harder and harder. Everything felt like she was burning up. With the tiniest bit of rational brain she had left, she called out, “Ron! I need you! I need you inside of me!”

Ron’s jaw dropped open. He looked completely gobsmacked, because he’d never thought of Hermione as more than a friend, but looking at her all flushed and aroused, dripping wet and riding that broom for all its worth, had him harder than he’d ever been in his life in an instant. “You...me...wha?” he asked intelligently. 

“For crying out loud, I’m serious,” she sobbed. “I think I need you inside of me. I need to climax, I think there’s a spell, OH GOD, Ron, please!”

He still couldn’t get his body under his control, but it didn’t seem to matter because Hermione slipped from the broom and stalked over to him. With a hard push, he flew to the bed and landed on his back where she pounced on him. Without further ado, she undid his trousers and pulled them down, then ripped his pants off barely halfway before she straddled him and lowered herself down. 

The second he was fully inside of her, she felt a sense of rightness spread through her veins. Everything was going to be alright now. She sighed. 

“Blimey, Her-hermione, that feels wicked!” Ron managed. He gripped her hips tightly and thrust into her, not knowing what he was doing, but chasing what felt good. 

“Bloody fucking spell!” Hermione groaned.

Ron answered her groan with one of his own. “What spell? Wh-wh-, ooooh, hnnng, what are you, OH, talking about?”

“God, Ron, I don’t know,” she said, sounding breathless. “I need to bloody come.”

“Sound...so...sexy when you swear.” He ran his hands over her arse under her skirt and completely marveled at how lucky he was right this second. 

“Ugh, just...pull my hair, scratch my back, DO SOMETHING,” she roared, thrusting at an even faster pace. 

So Ron did all of those things in quick succession, and Hermione writhed and screamed as her orgasm finally crashed through her. “Oh, oh, Ron, oh,” she cried.

“Ffffffuuuuuu-” Ron managed before coming with his own silent scream, emptying into his friend.

They sat together, breathing heavily and incrementally coming back to their senses. 

“Oh my GOD!” Hermione finally said, feeling equal parts satisfied and horrified. “What have we done!?”

Ron just lay there with a stupid grin on his face. “I don’t know, Hermione, but thank Merlin for that package from Fred and George!” 

A dark and angry cloud stormed over Hermione’s face. “I am going to MURDER them!” She stomped off to give them a piece of her mind, stopping in mid-huff to grab her knickers off the floor, and continuing on. 

Ron interlaced his fingers behind his head and crossed his legs, completely uncaring of his trousers around his hips. He glanced over at the broom and snickered. “Harry’s going to have one hell of a surprise when he goes to quidditch practice!”


End file.
